Chronic skin lesions are an illness which is becoming more and more common, above all in first world countries, with percentages ranging from 0.4 to 1% of the population. The process for healing a chronic skin lesion (ulcer) is carried out in two ways: re-epithelialization and/or the growth of granulation tissue. The reparative process is also helped by a degree of contraction determined by the activity of the myofibroblasts. Another fact established from medical science is that a soft tissue subjected to traction or to load tends to extend (skin expanders, pendants for plastic surgery, etc.).
To guarantee an almost constant tension, known instruments of the type indicated above use rigid frames, which, by forcing the patient into a forced position, limit the quality of life to all intents and purposes.
US-2003/0163160, for example, describes a representative prior art device.